


Fine

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Deathfic, M/M, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey tries to comfort Mike after Edith's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR 209 "Asterisk".
> 
> I wrote the little scene directly after I had seen 209 before I knew the end of season 2. For me it's "established relationship" but it can be read as "friendship only" as well.
> 
> Written for the prompt "Nightmares" for Cottoncandy_Bingo
> 
> Beta: Thanks to jelazakazone who was a sweetheart and looked it over.

Harvey hated funerals. He couldn’t stand them. People came together to mourn their dead – overwhelmed by grief and despair. It felt like the nightmares he had had as kid, the ones in which he was completely alone, cut off from everyone. He sighed and closed his eyes while the monotone words of the priest rang in his ears. His mind flashed back to the day he became partner, the day which should have been the best of his life – and became one of his worst. Until the day his father had died, he had not realized how important the man had been to him. Suddenly erased from Harvey’s existence it felt like he had lost a part of himself.

He could imagine how Mike was feeling, how alone he was despite being surrounded by so many people. Harvey hoped he could make a difference, make Mike feel less forlorn - but he wasn’t sure at all.

Instead he sat at his side, willing to be his safety net for today; his rock to lean on, his light in the darkness, just to be all the fucking things Mike needed right here and right now.

On impulse, Harvey reached over and took his hand. He didn't care if people saw it, didn't care that he confirmed what most in the office suspected anyway. He just wanted to comfort him. Mike didn't look up, his eyes firmly on his gram's casket, but he grasped the fingers as if they were a lifeline, the only thing that stopped him from breaking down completely.

Harvey sighed. It hurt to see Mike this way. He felt so helpless, unable to take on the problem and solve it like he always did. He was the damn best closer in the city but in this case he could only stand there and do nothing.

That drove him mad!

The priest asked the congregation to rise and the people did. Together they prayed for the soul of Edith Ross, beloved grandmother and loyal friend.

A whiff of frankincense reached his nose and a sick feeling spread in his stomach. He loathed that smell. It was a reminder of the long Sundays in church his mother had forced him to sit through.

A quiet sob sounded in his ear and Harvey saw tears trickle down Mike's cheeks. Harvey breathed in deeply to calm himself. He was so angry that he couldn't help. He wanted to protect the kid, keep him away from any harm. But anger was the last thing Mike needed now. What he needed wasn't a closer, he needed his friend and partner who shared his life, no matter what obstacles lay in their way.

Harvey pressed Mike's hand firmly, wanted to show him that he was there, right at his side. Mike seemed to understand because he turned his head and tried to smile. It was weak and didn't reach his eyes which still had the shine of tears in them. He looked so much like a lost little boy that it broke Harvey's heart. Without thinking about the consequences, he pulled him into a hug.

"Everything's gonna be fine," he mumbled into Mike's ear and felt how he relaxed against his shoulder. "I promise you, it will be fine.


End file.
